The gift of Arceus
by austinf12
Summary: An improve to my writing please anyone who is respectively a good writer pm me with an honest review of this


When people used to think of dragons as the myths that haunted the chinese in the world of Kanto. But one person growing up to become a legend from the time forsaw by the pokemon god himself made the dragons arise to glory and used around the world.

Our story begins in the in Pallet town the small town of Kanto where our hero Austin resides. Austin was no normal kid with the misty blue eyes, and the dirty blond hair. A respected student in the trainers school from age 4, it was thought that he could even become the champion.

Dragon types were this kids specialty, the obession driven by the champion Lance who's command of the dragon types astounded even pokemon researchers. Moving on to the obsession which was definitely noticed whenever people came over seeing dragon merchandise, and many posters that were carefully choosen to reflect his love of dragons.

And then finally at the age of ten on his birthday, Austin got his trainer card from the trainers school; His mom Michelle can recall the afteroon it occured, and its where the story of a legend starts.

"On the this crisp morning clad in his Dragonite jacket my little hatchling made me proud when we traveled to the trainers school in Pewter city to get the best object a mother could be proud of" as Michelle was thinking in her mind.

"Mom can u believe it after all my studys, and the horrible waiting I'm finally 10 and able to get the awesome trainer card; and maybe a pokemon, hopefully a dragon type though" bounding with the joy of baby austin ran ahead onto the trainers school full of excitement.

All of a sudden many kids ran away from what sounded like the sounds of chaos; It was chaos indeed with a giant pokemon destroying the trainers school with a vengance. It looked like a dragon type with large wings, and the huge tail the trademarks of a dragon.

" Mom look its a dragon type let me help it" said austin walking into the wreckage, and rubble right up to the dangerous creature bound to destroy anything in its path.

This creature seeing the kid walk up turned its head, and charged up a hyper beam that would certaintly kill anyone that opposed or the dragon thought a threat. " Dragon I know someone made u mad but It's not right to destroy things like this; please stop" with a cry austin through his arms out to block the dragons path.

The dragon stoped the hyper beam in mid charge to see nothing like it had ever saw before a beam falling from the wreckage about to hit the child stopping the dragon in its path. With its body it excuted Extreme Speed a move that is extremly fast to fly at the child throwing him out of the way to take the falling beam.

From the kids point of view " As I saw the beam come at me with a weighted downfall I knew it was the end but with amazing speed the dragon grabbed me to take the fallen beam itself".

The officer Jennys arrived on the scene 2 minutes later to neutralize the threat of the rogue pokemon but instead found the pokemon holding up the beam from the scared kid who refrained in any way from leaving the dragons side. The dragon did not know why the kid would stay near it but when the jennys arivved it heard the boy screaming to leave it alone.

The kid was screaming so loud, and mentally fighting with his mind to stay with the dragon. Then the dragon made the decision whoever this kid was it would protect it like a family member no matter what would happen. Then with the decision made was suddenly shot by a jenny with a tranquilizer gun fell over on to the kid; which caused the whole building to collaspe in a destructive manner.

With the screams of the jenny's audible in the air one screamed " Growlithe go, to the hospital, and the pokemon center please these two need help".

As the Growlithe ran through the night the a hospital unit, and a Pokemon center unit was on the scene within minutes to take care of the two injured in the rubble. Within a hour both were in critical care fighting for their lives internally connected now with the events happening that made the connection between the two that much stronger.

" How is the pokemon nurse joy" said a Jenny that witnessed the whole entire ordeal. " Well the pokemon will recover nicely not taking much damage at all but it needs much rest; anyways how is austin the kid that protected this pokemon here" mainly joy said in a whisper to the jenny.

That result was fighting for its life in a hospital with major blood loss, and broken bones that made the doctors of Kanto stressed that they could not possibly have a breakthrough in the health of the kid. But the kid would fight on strong to fufill a legend that the legendarys were currently dicussing in the Sea Foam Islands.

Acrecus the pokemon god has finally agreeded that this boy with his sacrifice to a dragon type would be given extraordinary gifts that would be used to ultimately lead the dragon types to have more respect in the world. But the boy would have to live to accept the gifts when the pokemon god would finally meet him. The gifts that would be mainly given to him would be the gift of dragon speech where austin would be able to speak to any dragon type in the world. Also he would be given the gift to even transform into any of the dragon types he wants to.

But these gifts would come with many prices that mainly would impact his future. The kid would not be able to love any regular human, and his restricted to only reproducing with a dragon type as said for the human ever finding love. But, the worst part was every gift that he would use would drain the energy of every dragon type pokemon with him making the risk all to great.

One thing that Arceus promised was that the boy needed to at least find one partner or pokemon within the age of 10 for the gifts to commence or be given to austin. So with the decision made the waiting game began as it seemed the whole world was watching the boy fight for his life.

And finally after two days the pokemon was released from the center in which it immediately travled to the local hospital where our young hero or the pokemons hero was waiting after recovering nicely from the injury of the beam

" I was waiting for u my friend how do you feel now that this is over" said Austin now realizing that the pokemon was a Dragonite like his jacket.

" Thank you, I really owe you many years of service for saving me from the jennys that would have easily killed me thank u" said the Dragonite nodding its head.

The boy just stumbled over in shock of what he just heard, the pokemon that talked it was overwhelming to think off. The pokemon also realizing that austin heard it covered its mouth in surprise turning to each other they looked like the two connected death friends that just spoke their first word.

" Wow this is amazing how can I speak to u, I mean we are to diffrent species; its just impossible" said austin jumping with joy at his dream coming true that he finally made a friend.

" I don't know I mean my species has their own language in which we speak; but this is just weird only mates can talk to each other like this" said the Dragonite in a feminine voice.

This being said the two had to decide what they wanted to do now." Listen austin I owe u a great debt but I must return to my species in the Hoehn region; so I must leave I'm sorry" said the dragonite deciding to take off.

" Wait and listen I do not want to stay here, and my mom thinks that I was killed so can I please come with you" said austin secretly wanting to learn more, and be with dragon types the rest of his life.

" You would leave everyone just so I could repay my debt to u" said the dragonite forcing back tears that were coming down its face.

" Dragonite u owe me no debt if u want to leave without me u can; I just want to live with dragon types, and learn all about them" said the boy touching the sad dragonites head.

" Look u may come but I can't carry u the whole way, my wing is still injured from the stupid beam that fell on us" said dragonite looking at its wing sadly.

Well the two ways that this needed to be solved was that they would need to wait for more time, or austin would need to discover his new gift that could let him fly.

Authors note: This is my new fic after revising, and deciding to improve my writing please give me honest criticism of mistakes or what I can do to make my writing better. This will not be continued unless requested to; this was just an attempt to show my new skills at writing.

My new name: Death0x0


End file.
